


The Truth

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Truth

I’ll believe if you tell me

The moon is my brother

The sun is my enemy

Burning with rage

If you tell me one sunset

Looks just like another

And our history’s bound

To this ephemeral age

But if you tell me this love

Cannot last forever

A progression of years

Will extinguish our fire

And at time’s fateful end

We will not be together

I’ll refuse to believe it

And call you a liar


End file.
